The legend of zelda : Good and evil swapped
by SharpHermit
Summary: A fanfic scenario after twilight princess of what comes next. A witch casts a spell on both link and ganondorf that gives ganons evil to link and links good to ganon, Then sending them back in time with memory of what happened as they grow up.. Both making a new future, Link wanting to take it over while ganon feels the need to venture out and restore them both to save hyrule.


A scenario where after ganon were defeated in twilight princess.

The forest at night in september... everything was silent and the grass blew in the wind gingerly as two deku shrubs danced around the front of a young witches house under the stars. Orange leaves were falling from the trees and blowing in the breeze as fire flies joined the shrub in there merry making, While the hero of time where only seven miles away on horse back.

The witches home were a dome shaped rock with a hole the shape of a door in the center front, A royal purple colored curtain were draped on the top of the doors frame from the inside, acting as the front door. The dome itself were surrounded by hibernating rose bushes, Its outer walls covered in the vines from said bushes, vines that were surely to have dozens of blooms on them in there specific time during the spring from account of all the lush they had brought with them on the long journey growing up the rock...

The witch pushed the curtains fabric to the side and came out of her candle lit home wearing a lovely long sleeve, scoop neck,olive green draw string dress that reached her ankles and had small brown shoes to go on her dainty feet. Her hair were black and long, put up and in a french braided bun. Her skin beautiful, clear, dark and smooth. Her lips were thin but her eyes were baby blue, olive shaped with a natural crease on her eye lids as if wearing smokey eye shadow, and had lovely long eye lashes that complimented her heart shaped face. Her brows were a little bushy but fear not...no unibrow, Her hips were wide as her chest were flat and her waist twenty five inches around corset thin, Making her b cup breasts and perfect thirty four inches if tape measured around rumpas more of a highlight to the eye. Her nose were small and pretty but were broken at some point in her life near the bridge of her nose, Forcing its shape to resemble that of a stone nose from a greek god statue. She stood at four foot nine, had lovely white, straight teeth with a small gap in between her two front teeth, Had small hands and pair shaped body obviously.. Her name is grey... Grey is clearly not perfect but she is fair, beautiful in her own unusual way and has her own way of living peacefully..

The witch walked diligently over to her old rocking chair only a few feet away from the front door, Having seat so she could watch the deku shrubs play, Rocking slowly back and fourth. The old chair were an old antique rocking chair with detailed wood carvings of the undead all the way up its legs and down its arms, Other then its markings it had a dark wood finish and looked average but lovely.

The young witch leaned back in it, Imagining her family still alive.. The chair she sat in were the only thing left of her deceased grandmother who had been slaughtered by ganondorf when he took over hyrule. All the memories of her as a child, Sitting on the knee of her dear grandma came back to grey as she rocked... Remembering the senior sitting in the same chair she were in, rocking in the same way, watching the forest breath and at times share stories and spells with little grey.

But her thoughts were interupted when out of no where a portal opened up near by... Both the witch and the shrubs turned to look at it as a tall dark figure fell out of the bright light and flat onto the ground face first, A small glimpse of a large crack in his chest could be seen as if in slow motion, Picking up speeds when the man started to fall, Slamming into the grass ... It was the dark prince himself... Ganondorf..

The shrubs shook in fear, Running behind the witches rocking chair, The witch only glanced back at them for a moment before getting up to check out the wounded dark one..

"Just kill him miss grey!" The pink deku shrub shouted. "Yes yes, Before he reaks havoc on us all again!" Pleaded the green deku shrub who coward with his sister from behind the chair, Peeking from behind it at both ganondorf and the portal. "Really jenny... I'm dissapointed in both you and your brother chris for telling me to do such a thing, You know i don't kill.."The witch replied in dissaproval, whilst kneeling beside an uncontious terrorist, Looking back at the two shrub.. Jenny began to jump up and down."But grey, He killed your family, people and plunged hyrule into darkness for a very long time!" Jenny shouted again, Now shivering.

"I know.."Grey said in a saddened tone... "But if i kill him i will be just as bad as he is."The portal that had appeared began to vanish, And the witch felt so angry at the man who layed there.. She wanted to kill him but she couldn't bring herself to, Thats not who she was and believed that giving a negative will only bring more negative.. But give a negative a positive and you get a positve probably... Her hands still shook remembering for only a brief moment how this man scalped her grandma in front of her, She wanted to cry... And hated herself a little for not ending it right there..."End it grey!" Shouted chris.

"I HAVE A MORALS DAMNIT!" Grey finally yelled back, Her loud cry making several birds fly out of the trees from the intensity of her tone as well as catch the attention of a certain hero from near by, guiding him to her location...

Grey sat on her knees, Covering her face with her dainty little hands as choked sobs escaped her thin lips.. Crying softly in the darkness as the two deku shrubs looked to one another lowering their heads.. Feeling bad for what they have said, Yet at the same time stricken with rage for the man laying before their friend unconscious ..Feelings were conflicted all around.."But don't think i don't want to kill this man... This man who has taken the only family i have left..."

The deku shrubs ran over to her and sat by her side, Hugging their dear friend grey.

"I'm sorry grey... I'll stick with you in whatever choice you decide to make...Even though i think its wrong"Jenny said. Chris just shook his head and looked at grey, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry too ."chris added, Nodding once before looking down at ganon...Grey hugged both of the deku shrub,Standing slowly up with them in both her arms."You guys really are my best of friends.. Know that." Grey set both of them down as they gave each other a soft smile.. Chris then picked up a deku stick and started to poke ganons left butt cheek with it. "What are we going to do about him though?"

"Don't poke at it..."Jenny said as if sounding a little stressed, It was after all quite the predicament... Chris stopped poking and rubbed the back of his neck as jenny gave him a look of disapproval with an eye brow raised...Grey rolled her eyes smirking a little, folding her arms and started to think, Flaring her nostrils for just a moment."We do what any other hyrule citizen would do, Inform the police."Grey would say in a calm tone.

Before the


End file.
